Lori in Charge Again
by The Loud Nigga
Summary: Lori is put in charge again, but this time, she lets everyone have fun


(Everyone is in their own rooms doing their own things while their parents are out for the day)

Lucy: Sigh. This is boring. Even for me.

Lynn: Yeah. There's nothing to do around here.

Lola: Who wants a makeover?!

Lynn: Lola, shut your fake ass Disney princess ass up. No one wants a damn makeover.

Lola: Fuck you and your horse ass.

(she walks out)

Lynn: Time to enjoy this meatball sub.

(she eats it and burps loudly)

Lucy: Ew.

(she goes to her dark place to read her poem)

Lynn: Pussy.

(Lincoln is in his room playing GTA online)

Lincoln: Yes! I'm on a major kill streak.

(someone kills him)

Lincoln: Fuck! Well I can always start another one.

(He continues to kill people in a deathmatch)

Lori: Lincoln, I want you to wash the dishes.

Lincoln: Fuck off Lori. You're not our mom.

(she grabs an axe and slices his Xbox in half)

Lincoln: LORI WHAT THE HELL!

Lori: Listen here you buck-toothed bastard. Mom and dad put me in charge because I'm the oldest. So you better get your ass in the kitchen before I turn you into a human pretzel!

Lincoln: Fine!

(he stomps out of his room downstairs to the kitchen and starts to wash the dishes)

(Lana is sitting on the couch watching Fast and Furious Tokyo Drift)

Lori: Lana, what the hell are you watching?

Lana: Fast and Furious.

Lori: You're too young to watch that movie.

Lana: It's PG-13.

Lori: Exactly. Turn that shit off.

Lana: Why?

Lori: Because you're 6.

Lana: What's that supposed to mean?

Lori: It means you're too you have to be 13 to watch it. Now watch something else.

Lana: No!

(Lori snatches the remote out of her hand and changes it to Barney)

Lana: What the fuck is this?!

Lori: It's a show suitable for your age.

Lana: I don't want to watch a fat ass purple dinosaur. Give me the fucking remote.

Lori: No.

Lana: Give...me...the...remote.

Lori: Ugh. Fine.

(she hands her the remote but Lana didn't know she took the batteries out of the remote)

Lana: Thank you.

(she presses the button on the remote but nothing happens)

Lana: Huh? Why isn't it working?

(Lori snickers)

Lana: Wait a minute.

(she notices that Lori has the batteries behind her back)

Lana: I knew it! Give those back!

Lori: Nope.

(Lana kicks her in the shin)

Lori: Ow! You little brat!

(She grabs Lana and spanks her)

Lana: Ow! What the fuck!

Lori: Now go to your room!

(Lana stomps upstairs and slams the door behind her)

Lincoln: Ugh finally.

(He goes upstairs and realizes that his Xbox is indestructible and continues to play GTA Online)

Lincoln: Now it's time to kill some people. Since I'm a level 286, nobody is gonna mess with me.

(he gets in a Buzzard and starts firing missiles at other players)

Lincoln: Yes! Call me MC Hammer because you can't touch me!

(he continues to wreak havoc on other players)

Lincoln: Take that! You are nothing against me!

(A few minutes later, Ronnie Anne and Clyde join his session)

Clyde: Hi Lincoln.

Ronnie Anne: Sup Lame-o.

Lincoln: Hey guys. You play GTA too, Ronnie Anne?

Ronnie Anne: I might know a thing or 2 about this game.

Lincoln: Cool. What levels are you guys?

Clyde: 135

Ronnie Anne: 170.

Lincoln: Nice.

(Clyde pulls out a rocket launcher and blows up Lincoln)

Lincoln: Nooo! My buzzard!

(Clyde laughs)

Lincoln: Oh. It's on, Mcbride.

(He respawns and pulls out an ak-47 and kills Clyde)

Clyde: God dammit Lincoln!

(Lincoln laughs)

(Ronnie Anne pulls out a minigun and kills Lincoln)

Ronnie Anne: Gotcha Lame-o.

Lincoln: Fuck!

(He respawns again and gets in his Zentorno)

Ronnie Anne: Oh no you don't.

(She gets in her Turismo and goes after him)

Lincoln: You'll never catch me. I upgraded my car to the max.

Ronnie Anne: So did I.

(She rams him off the road and he crashes)

Lincoln: Well at least I can get in and go to Los Santos Customs.

(Before he got in, she pulls out her rocket launcher and blows it up)

Lincoln: YOU MOTHERFUCKER! You're lucky I have insurance.

(Ronnie Anne laughs)

(Lincoln blows up her Turismo)

Ronnie Anne: What...the...FUCK!

(Lincoln laughs)

(Clyde comes in with a jet, fires missiles at them, and kills both of them)

Clyde: Gotcha bitches.

Lincoln: Dammit Clyde. I'm gonna get you for that.

(Clyde laughs)

(While the 3 have fun messing around, Lori, Luna, Lana, Lola, Leni, and Luan play Mario Kart)

Lana: Ready to lose guys?

Lola: I think it will be you that's gonna lose, tomboy.

Lana: We'll see about that.

(they choose a course and they all choose Cheep Cheep Beach)

Lana: Oh. Starting off easy I see.

Luan: Yep. Prepare to lose.

Lana: Oh really? It's on comedian.

(the race starts)

Lana: All right. Speed boost. See ya later.

(Lola gets a red shell)

Lola: Oh Laaaana.

Lana: What?

(Lola throws a red shell at her and she takes 1st place)

Lana: Fuck.

(Lori is in last place and gets a banana)

Lori: Really? A fucking banana in 12th place?

Luna: I got a bullet bill!

(She uses it and goes all the way up to 5th)

Lori: Ooh. A star.

(She uses it and goes all the way up to 4th)

Lori: Yay!

Luan: Hey Lori, I hope you have a "shell of a life"

Lori: What's that supposed to mean?

Luan: Catch!

(she throws a red shell and hits Lori)

Lori: God dammit Luan! I was doing so well.

(Luan laughs)

(Leni gets a blue shell)

Leni: Oooh. What does this do?

Lana: Oh shit. I'm in first place too.

(She uses it and hits Lana)

Lana: Fuck! I'm in 5th now. Thanks a lot Leni.

Leni: You're welcome.

(Leni gets 1st and crosses the line)

Leni: Yay! I won.

Lori: Ok. Who let Leni win?

Lana: Well I was gonna win until she hit me with a blue shell.

Lola: I came in 2nd.

Luna: I just got hit by everything.

Luan: Most of the items came from me.

Luna: Yep.

(Everyone chooses the Zelda course)

Lana: Nice. I'm very good on this track so I have to get 1st place.

Lola: I doubt it sis.

Lana: Oh yeah? Bring it princess.

Lola: I will.

(the race starts)

Lola: Yay! Speed boost!

(Lana passes everyone and never gave up the lead and crosses the line)

Lana: I knew it. That was too easy. How did you guys do?

Leni: I came in last.

Luan: Luna kept getting red shells and kept throwing them at me.

Luna: I had to get my revenge from last race.

Lori: I came in 2nd.

Lola: I was gonna get 3rd until the CPU threw a red shell at me before I crossed the line.

Luna: Well that's the CPU for you.

Lola: Ok. Whatever you say rockstar.

(they all choose random and the games choose the clock race)

Luan: Looks like it's "time" to race.

Luna: Just for that, I'm going after you this whole race.

Luan: Uh oh.

(the race starts and Lola gets a speed boost)

Lola: Yes! See ya later losers!

Lana: Grr.

(Luna gets 3 red shells and throws them at Luan)

Luan: Oh come on Luna. I was doing so well.

Luna: You were in 9th.

Luan: Well still...

(Lola and Lana go back and forth in 1st and second)

Lana: Ok. I had enough of this.

(she throws a red shell at Lola, passes her and crosses the line)

Lana: Yes.

Lola: Dang it.

Lana: It's okay sis. Maybe next time.

(Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne, Clyde, and Lincoln are racing)

Ronnie Anne: You know I'm gonna win right?

Lincoln: Uh... I'm pretty sure I'm gonna win. My Zentono is pretty fast.

Clyde: But not as fast as my Osiris.

Ronnie Anne: We'll see about that.

(the race starts and Clyde gets the speed boost)

Clyde: All right!

Ronnie Anne: Don't get too cocky Clyde. I'm on your tail.

(Lincoln bumps Ronnie Anne and she falls off the map)

Ronnie Anne: LINCOLN, YOU ASSHOLE!

(Lincoln laughs)

Lincoln: I'm coming for you Clyde.

Clyde: Oh no you don't.

(He gets behind, bumps him, and he falls off the map)

Lincoln: CLYDE, YOU FUCKING BITCH!

(Clyde laughs)

Ronnie Anne: That's what you get Lame-o.

(Clyde crosses the line)

Clyde: Yes! Victory is mine!

Lincoln: Damn it!

Ronnie Anne: I'm gonna win next time Clyde. That's a guarantee.  
Clyde: Ok. Keep telling yourself that.

Ronnie Anne: Oh shit. I gotta go. My family is going to Florida for the summer. I'll see ya guys later.

Lincoln: Bye Ronnie Anne.

Clyde: Bye.

(she leaves)

Clyde: I gotta go too. Bye buddy.

Lincoln: See ya Clyde.

(he leaves)

Lincoln: That was fun.

(he turns off his Xbox and reads his comics)

Lori: I literally suck at this game.

Lana: It's okay sis. You just need practice.

Lori: Yeah. A lot of practice.

(Everyone selected random and the game chose Rainbow Road)

Lola: Oh great. Expect a lot of raging in this one.

Lana: Yep.

Leni: Oooh. Colorful.

(The race starts and Luna gets a speed boost)

Luna: All right!

(She fell off the map afterwards)

Luna: Fuck. That's okay.

Lana: That's only the beginning of the rage.

(Lori falls off the map)

Lori: Damn it.

(Leni laughs but she falls off the map too)

Leni: Like fuck.

(Lola falls off the map)

Lola: Shit.

(Lana is ahead of everyone not giving a fuck)

Lana: Let the rage begin.

(Luan falls off the map)

Luan: Well I saw this coming from a million miles away. (she laughs)

(Lola gets a golden mushroom but uses it improperly and falls off the map again)

Lola: FUUUUUUUCK!

(Lori falls off the map again)

Lori: ARE YOU LITERALLY SERIOUS?!

(Leni uses a bullet bill and goes all the way to 2nd place and crosses the line with Lana in first)

Leni: Yay! I'm in 2nd!

Lana: What the- who let Leni get 2nd?

Luna: Well all of us kept falling off the map.

Lola: Yeah. This map is bullshit.

Lana: Well I'm getting bored. I'm gonna go outside and play in the mud.

Lori: Ok. As long as you don't track any in the house.

Lana: Yeah yeah yeah. (she goes outside)

(Lynn kicks a soccer ball and hits Lori in the face)

Lori: OW! Lynn, what the hell!

Lynn: My bad.

Lori: "My bad?" Why were playing ball in the house?!

Lynn: I was bored.

Lori: That doesn't mean you can play ball in the house! Go to your room!

(Lynn stomps upstairs and slams her door)

Lori: Slam the door again and I'll turn you into a human pretzel.

Lynn: Shut your ski ramp having ass up!

(Everyone laughed)

Lori: Whatever.

Leni: She told you!

Lori: Leni, shut your pea sized brain ass up. I doubt you'll be thinking with a brain that size. Every time someone asks you a question, your brain buffers or goes to not responding like a Windows 98 computer. You sound like Panini from Chowder. Why do you have sunglasses on your head? Wear them or take them off. One or the other. Why are you always wearing flip flops? If you like going to the mall so much, put on some more damn shoes. I bet you fail all your classes too. You even fail lunch because your skinny ass is not even eating enough. I bet you weigh like 50 pounds with your light ass.

Lincoln: God damn. She just destroyed Leni.

Lola: She sure did.

(Lana comes back inside)

Lana: Shut up you fake ass Disney princess. Princess Peach called. She wants her dress back. You look like Angelica from the Rugrats. You remind me of Pacifica from Gravity Falls. You're the beast from Beauty and the Beast. You ain't no sleeping beauty. You're more like Fiona from Shrek. You sound like Vicky from the Fairly Odd Parents. And where the fuck are your feet? Ol Grim from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Looking ass. And what's up with your teeth? That gap is as wide as a movie screen.

Everyone: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!

Lola: Shut your Super Mario looking ass up. I bet everytime you find a turtle, you want to jump on it. Everytime you find a mushroom, you wanna eat it because you think you're gonna power up.

Lana: That was drier than a desert.

Lola: Fuck you! (she goes upstairs)

Rita: Kids, we're home.

Lincoln: Hi mom and dad.

(They all hugged them)

Lynn Sr: Is the house clean?

Lincoln: Yep. It's squeaky clean.

Lynn Sr: Good. Lori, did you take care of your siblings?

Lori: Yep. I sure did.

Lynn Sr.: Good.

(they all hugged their parents and went to the couch to watch t.v together)


End file.
